Juego de Pasión
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: El amor al igual que el león no es como lo pintan, ¿se puede amar a alguien aun cuando estas prendida de otra persona? de eso trata este juego de pasiones y solo puede tener un ganador ¿quien sera?


JUEGOS DE PASION.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: Comencemos

.

.

Ya era tarde… muy tarde por la noche y en la habitación solo se escuchaba un la música saliendo d su vieja grabadora y el chocar del vidrio. Nos encontramos en la habitación que comparten dos ex amantes, dos padres, dos universitarios que a pesar de toda su historia han encontrado una manera de convertirse en mejores amigos.

-Quinn llevas dos horas mensajeandote con ella ¿podrías pedirle de una vez que acuerden fecha y hora para que follen de una buena vez?

-En primera Puck llevo menos de media hora y en segunda…

-media hora desde que dejaron de hablarse en skype- el joven da un trago a su cerveza

-en segunda…-retoma su dialogo- ella es heterosexual…-le costó decir eso sin sentir agruras en el estomago.

-eso se dirá hasta que demuestres lo contrario

-aun esta con ese bastardo bailarín que estudia con ella

-¿el chico casi gay cantor? Pffff eres mejor que el por mucho

-ya se pero… ella no lo ve así- suspiro de la rubia, ha estado teniendo contacto con Rach después de salir de la preparatoria pero en estos últimos meses el contacto ha ido en aumento.

-pronto lo vera, un buen día de estos dejara a ese idiota en mallas y estará libre para que vayas por ella tigre- para Puck, hombre de muchas mujeres le cuesta un poco entender a Quinn pero bueno, si ella quiere a esa mujer es lógico que vaya con todo por ella.

-quizá hoy sea ese día- otro suspiro, podría jurar que ella esta mas enterada de la vida sentimental de la morena que su mismo novio.

-¿otra pelea tonta?- Puck se levanta para ofrecerle otra cerveza a su amiga quien la toma y de un trago bebe la mitad

-¿acaso alguno de sus novios le ha dado una pelea mas intelectual?

-¡oye!- recordemos que el aunque por un corto tiempo fue su novio

-tú sabes a lo que me refiero- miro al moreno por un segundo antes de acabarse su cerveza, era tan frustrante escuchar todos los días como ella peleaba con su novio, o las tonterías que hacía y pensar que ella… ella le podría ser mejor amante que todos ellos juntos.

-está bien te perdono porque eres una lesbiana frustrada… y estas ebria- sin mencionar que él no estaba muy ofendido, era difícil ofender con palabras a un Pukerman.

En tanto los jóvenes siguen bebiendo, el muchacho ha perdido interés en el tema de Rachel con sus fatídicos novios y a puesto sus ojos en el noticiero donde una sexy reportera da las noticias del clima, cuando el sonido de otro ringtone hace que Puckerman voltee hacia su amiga en el sofá.

-hooo esto se pone bueno- se aleja un poco de la tv para escuchar mejor a su amiga.

-si cariño… si lo entiendo…-la joven nota las miradas lascivas de su compañero y hace señas para que deje de mirarla- ¿Qué?... no es solo Puckerman que no deja verme, es un total pervertido.

-vamos "princesa" que me divierte escucharlas hablar

-claro, le diré que "deje de mirarme como un sucio pervertido" de tu parte.

-jajajajaja- las carcajadas del moreno llegan hasta el interlocutor de la rubia quien también se ríe.

-de acuerdo, te esperare a que llegues al departamento y podamos hablar mejor- en cuanto cuelga se apresura a contestar 5 mensajes que le mandara Rachel.

-sabes… cualquiera que te mirara juraría que tienes una aventura en tanto tu pobre y abnegada novia hace lo imposible para llegar a su departamento y tener un poco de tiempo para charlar contigo.

-no es una aventura si Rachel es hetero y está tomada por un idi….

-¿Qué?

-¡espera!- grita la rubia pasmando un poco al chico. Quinn comienza un frenesí con sus delgados dedos moviéndose por todo su celular.

.

.

.

(Un vistazo a la conversación que tienen por mensaje Rachel y Quinn)

*¿Estás segura de lo que dices Rachel? No es algo para tomar a la ligera

*Estoy segura Quinn, estoy cansada de tratar con él y su egocentrismo… para eso ya tengo suficiente con Kurt

*lo puedo imaginar

*Esta total y 100% decidido, mañana romperé con Brody

*Si es tu decisión yo la respeto y la apoyo

*Gracias Quinn tu siempre me has apoyado eres una gran amiga

*Siempre podrás contar conmigo Rachel

*Lo se y espero que puedas guiarme ahora que bueno…

*¿Con tu rompimiento? No hay problema

*Bueno no solo con eso creo que he comenzado a plantearme seriamente si esto de salir con hombres es realmente lo mío…

*¿Cómo?

*Te cuento mañana, hoy es tarde y tu tientes que hablar con tu novia… nos vemos Quinn.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quinn estas bien? – Puck después de ver a su amiga tan metida en su celular tuvo miedo de su sanidad mental

-ella… rompió con el…

-pfff era obvio, me debes un cartón de cervezas finas – habían apostado que en esa semana Rachel volvería a romper con su novio.

-no esta vez es diferente

-aja claro tan diferente como las ultimas ¿Qué, 23 veces anteriores?

-ella me dijo que quizás lo suyo no son los hombres…

-¿Qué?- Quinn lo dijo tan bajo que no pudo escuchar el muchacho

-¡QUE QUIZA A ELLA NO LE VAN LOS HOMBRES!- grito en un brinco- QUIZA NO LE VAN LOS HOMBRES

-¡lo sabia! –el pelinegro toma de la cintura a la rubia y la alza en una pose de victoria- ahora solo falta que te la folles

-¿he? No no no eso no pasara

-¿Por qué no?- la baja, Quinn comienza a caminar hacia el comedor y se deja caer en la silla.

-¿Qué si es solo un lapsus por romper con su novio?

-¿Qué si está aceptando si realidad? No conozco a ninguna chica que no caiga ante los encántanos de Quinn Mamasitasexy Fabray

-jajajajajaja Rach… Rach es diferente…- con uno de sus dedos da de círculos en la mesa.

-vamos- el moreno se siente enfrente de ella- esa no es la actitud de la Quinn que conozco, la Quinn que conozco es capaz de esconder jeringas, libros satánicos y salsa picante en el departamento de una maestra solo para conseguir sus objetivos

-¿Me estas llamado psicópata? Puckerman- le dedica una sonrisa un tanto melancólica, esas no eran las actitudes que mas le enorgullecía recordar.

-Solo trato de recordarte que tu nunca te das por vencida, anda atrévete a dar ese paso

-no sé si estoy dispuesta a hacer esto…- era meterse en muchos problemas.

-¿Qué tienes que perder?

-¿mi actual relación? ¿Una amistad de años?- y podría continuar diciendo todo lo que perdería.

-… bueno… aparte de eso…

-olvídalo Pukerman ya no estoy para amoríos tontos- se levanta para dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Quinn estas en la universidad, si no tienes unos malditos amoríos tontos no tendrás otra oportunidad- escucha la puerta ser azotada- … mujeres… siempre complicándose la vida- Al momento el celular de Quinn comienza a vibras solo que la rubia lo ha dejado olvidado en el sofá después de su pequeño baile de victoria con su amigo- bueno, es tiempo de recibir algo de ayuda de este experto en mujeres.

.

.

.

.

(La conversación que tienen por mensaje Puck y la novia de Quinn)

*¿Cómo vas cariño?- Puck al habla-

*bien, no tardó en llegar estoy a 2 estaciones.

*no te preocupes solo quería saber que paso con nuestra cita para el fin de semana

*te lo dije no creo poder tengo mucho trabajo

*ok

*princesa te juro que te recompensare –a este mensaje Puck no pudo evitar escupir un poco de su cerveza, leer estas frases de alguien como ella era tan hilarante.

*no lo dudo

*entonces ¿Qué harás princesa?

*aburrirme mucho –Puck puso una cara triste en tanto se reía-

*no deberías de pasártela mal…-el moreno esperaba que le escribiera lo que quería- ¿Por qué no sales con tus amigos?- el chico hizo señas de victoria

*¿Crees? No sería lo mismo sin ti

*obvio que no será lo mismo sin mí pero sal y distráete un rato te lo mereces princesa.

* Hablaremos mejor de esto cuando llegues al depa vale?

*vale, besos.

.

.

.

.

-va una, solo me falta la pequeña morena- el chico termina su cerveza cuando escucha que Quinn está a punto de salir de su cuarto, seguramente ya se dio cuenta que la mitad de su vida no está en su mano y no puede comunicarse con el mundo pero antes de que lo logre el muchacho traba la puerta con una silla.

-no es gracioso Puckerman- gruñe la joven azotando la puerta

-me… estoy haciendo una paja Quinn no puedes salir

-eso es asqueroso Puckerman para eso tienes tu cuarto

-solo 5 minutos

-¿bromeas? Tienes 2minutos y sé que te quedan de sobra

-… graciosa…- gano 5 minutos más con el celular de Quinn.

.

.

.

(La conversación que tienen por mensaje Rachel y Puck)

*Rach… ¿Rach sigues despierta?

*a mitad de mi ritual de exfoliación facial ¿Qué necesitas?- ¿Exfolique? Enserio Quinn tienes gustos muy extraños piensa el moreno en tanto sigue escribiendo.

*quería saber que harás este fin de semana

*ya que romperé con Brody seguramente tenga un maratón de películas musicales con Kurt, ya sabes, helado, mascarillas y pijamas

*¿Qué te parece si mejor salimos? Ya sabes una noche de chicas- Puck sonrió un tanto pervertido.

*No lo sé Quinn no tengo ánimos para salir

*salir un rato en la noche es lo mejor para después de romper

*eso es tan de hombres Quinn- a Puck le dio un salto el corazón temiendo que lo descubriera

*¿Confías en mi Rachel?

*…si…

*entonces saldrás conmigo el siguiente sábado

*… está bien… pero no quiero un lugar muy ruidoso

*solo confía en mi

*ok, descansa.

*igual.

.

.

.

.

-¿ya terminaste de tocarte?... Dios no se por qué siquiera pregunto, es tan asqueroso…

-ya ya como si tu no lo hicieras seguido- el joven quito la silla cuando termino la primer parte de su plan

-nunca en la sala –bufo caminando apresuradamente hacia el sofá

-¿te das cuenta que acabas de admitir que te masturbas?- el muchacho se sorprendió ante esto, ninguna mujer suele aceptar libremente que se masturba, la rubia debe andar ya en su tope de alcohol

-como si no lo supieras

-bueno… no eres precisamente la mas silenciosa y las paredes son casi de papel pero…- el chico siente miedo cuando la rubia nota que alguien jugó con su celular

-… tú…- esa palabra sonó como el peor de los insultos

-oye Quinn… espera deja y te explico

-explicar nada- gruño a punto de la ira

-ok estas ebria, deprimida y eres una lesbiana muy solitaria

-no estás haciendo muchos puntos en este momento Puckerman

-estoy tratando de ayudarte

-¿fingiendo ser yo con mi novia?

-y con Rachel también – una botella salió volando a su dirección- wow wow tranquila preciosa que esas botellas son retornables.

-tienes 3 segundos antes de que saque la motosierra de mi cuarto

-por esas cosas raras y psicópatas es que no tienes una pareja de verd… wow wow espera no saques la motosierra! Solo te conseguí un día con Rachel esos es todo- el moreno se acaba de atrincherar entre la pared y un cojín de la sala.

-¿para que querría yo un día con Rachel?

-para tener una cita con ella, no es como si tu necesitaras que te hiciera una exfolianoseque en tu cara de marfil

-eso es imposible ella nunca me dejaría salir en sábado con alguien mas

-bueno, tu querido Puckerman, Dios sexy y mejor amigo consiguió que esa pequeña lacra con la que te relacionas te diera el día libre.

-cuida tu boca cuando hables de mi novia- gruñe Quinn dejándose caer en el sofá e intentando leer los mensajes, le cuesta trabajo pues ya comenzó a ver doble.

- como quieras- suspira saliendo de su trinchera- lo único que importa es que estas demasiado ebria para leer y procesar lo increíble que soy- cuando llega hasta su amiga esta ya está dormida- princesa espero que esto no se te haga costumbre- la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a su cama, por hoy han sido muchas cervezas.

.

.

.

.

-debes estar loco si crees que esto funcionara- los chicos caminan hacia la estación de trenes, Puck ha estado arrastrando a la joven media semana para lograr que se usara los malditos pases hacia New York

-y tú con una magistral migraña si estas usando esos lentes oscuros

-no estoy jugando Puck, me has puesto en un terrible predicamento- la joven se detiene y da media vuelta para mirar a su interlocutor- solo voy a ver a Rachel para arreglar todo este mal entendido

-no juegues al tonto conmigo princesa- el moreno se pone un poco más serio- tu y yo sabemos por lo que realmente vas –la mujer se muere por tener una cita con la judía.- vas porque no puedes aguantar tus ganas de darle un beso.

-… eres un bastardo Puck… solo tu sacas lo peor de mi persona- baja un poco sus lentes para dejar al chico observar sus finos ojos avellana, dándole una visión bastante peligrosa, ha tratado por todos los medios de creer que lo que hace está mal, que no es lo que desea pero a quien engaña… obviamente a Puck no pero tampoco se puede engañar a si misma por mucho tiempo, esto es realmente lo que desea.

-así es el juego del deseo Quinn- toma a la muchacha de los hombros suspirando mientras caminan hacia el tren.

-y ganar… es mi intención.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Huuuuuuy otro ff que se me ocurrió, que puedo decir, este me tenia dando vueltas en la cabeza por mucho tiempo, merecía salir y ver el mundo. Les contare mas sobre él en el próximo capítulo por lo mientas. Nos vemos.


End file.
